


Marry Me

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is cheesy, Lead Singer!Kara, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last song of the last concert of Kara's band's latest tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

Kara steps up to the microphone once more, her hands wrapping around it, nervous for the first time in the three years she’s been touring. “Well, guys, this next song is going to be our last. I talked to a friend of mine, got his permission to use it.” She smiles, “You all know the band, all know that we live here in National City during the six months we aren’t touring. There’s someone special I spend my time with then and she’s here tonight.”

Looking out over the crowd she finds her girlfriend easily, “I want her to come up here on the stage. Her and her son, the two people I have come to love more than anything in this world.” She watches Hank, her bodyguard, make his way over to her girlfriend and the boy she’s come to think of as her own.

When she sees them head toward the stage, “This is for you, Cat baby.” The band begins to play and she smiles over her shoulder at her sister and then glances at her aunt. She’d never have come up with this if it wasn’t for them. Lifting the microphone from the stand she makes her way to the edge of the stage where Hank is leading Cat and Carter. She smiles when Carter rockets his way into her arms while the opening notes are still playing. She squeezes him close before she begins to sing.

__ Forever can never be long enough for me  
__ Feel like I’ve had long enough with you  
_ Forget the world now we won’t let them see  
_ __ But there’s one thing left to do

__ Now that the weight has lifted  
__ Love has surely shifted my way  
__ Marry me  
__ Today and every day  
__ Marry me  
__ If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
__ Say you will  
__ Mm-hmm  
_ Say you will  
_ __ Mm-hmm

__ Together can never be close enough for me  
__ Feel like I am close enough to you  
__ You wear white and I’ll wear out the words I love you  
__ And you’re beautiful  
__ Now that the wait is over   
__ And love has finally shown her my way  
__ Marry me  
__ Today and every day  
__ Marry me  
__ If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
__ Say you will  
__ Mm-hmm  
_ Say you will  
_ __ Mm-hmm

__ Promise me  
__ You’ll always be  
__ Happy by my side  
__ I promise to  
_ Sing to you  
_ __ When all the music dies

__ And marry me  
__ Today and every day  
__ Marry me  
__ If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
__ Say you will  
__ Mm-hmm  
_ Marry me  
_ __ Mm-hmm

Cat is crying when Kara finishes singing and Kara moves down to one knee, small velvet box in hand. “Will you marry me, Cat?” Her voice can barely be heard over the microphone because everyone is cheering.

“Yes,” Cat says and everyone hears it. The cheers grow impossibly louder and Kara takes Cat into her arms, pulling her close and pressing their lips together. Smiling into the kiss she’s unsurprised when two small arms wrap around them both.

She wraps her arms around Cat and Carter, brings the microphone to her lips, “Thanks for being here tonight!” she calls, “Have a good night, National City!”

Backstage Alex runs headlong into her sister and Kara catches her easily, having to release Cat to do so. “I’m so happy for you guys!” she nearly squeals, something so completely un-Alex it takes Kara by surprise, before she moves to give Cat a hug as well.

Kara smiles as her Aunt Astra moves forward to contain Alex’s crazy. Wrapping her arm around her new fiance Kara is sure she’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> In a relationship Supercat; Kara is the lead singer of a band & Cat's in the audience


End file.
